Take Me Away From Here
by BananaRamama
Summary: Nicole has heard the story of the black pearl from Elizabeth and longs for an adventure like hers. What happens when Jack Sparrow comes to town and agrees to take her along with him. She will have to face the pain and sorrow of it. Bad Summery. Read.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is my first POTC fanfic so please review me and let me know how it is. The first chapter probably isn't all that good but I promise the other chapters will be better. Enjoy_**

**I Wanna be a Pirate**

**1. A Big Decision**

"...and then he sailed away into the horizon." Elizabeth said as she finished telling the story of her adventure with Jack, Will, and Barbossa for the third time to her best friend, Nicole (Nikky) Simerson.

"It sounds so exciting! Tell it again!" Nicole begged Elizabeth as she sat cross legged on the bed. "That was the third time today Nikky! That's enough." Elizabeth said. "But it gets better each time you tell it. You're sooo lucky to have had an adventure like that." Nikky said as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Well, we better get dressed so we're not late."

Elizabeth said as she walked behind the dressing screen. "Are you going to need help putting on your corset?" Nicole asked. "Yeah." Elizabeth said as she came out from behind the dressing screen. Nicole helped her put on her corset and she did the same for her. Nicole proceeded to dress. She put on a light blue dress with two layers of lace under it.

Nicole had been living at the Swan's household for about three years now. Her house was burned to the ground by accident leaving her homeless. Elizabeth had been friends with her since they were little and pleaded with her father to let Nicole stay. Since Governor Swan saw Nicole as a second daughter he agreed to let her stay. Now she was 21 with black hair that went a little bit past her waist and ocean green eyes.

"Are you ready girls?" Governor Swan asked from outside the door. "Almost." they both replied. "Please hurry, we don't want to be late." He said as he made his way downstairs. Nicole and Elizabeth began to put their hair up in buns. Nicole put on a little bit of kohl on the top and bottom of her eyes so they would stand out even more than they already did. "Come on, let's get down stairs." Nicole said as she placed the kohl on the top of the vanity table.

They rushed down stairs into the main room where the Governor was waiting for them. "Come on girls, we need to hurry up." He said as he made his way out to the carriage with the girls close behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before everybody starts leaving I would like to say something." Commodore Norrington said as he stood up at the table Everyone turned their attention to him. "As you know, Miss Nicole Simerson has been living with the Swans for the past three years. Since then we have all come to know her as a sweet, caring, beautiful young woman with a beautiful voice good manners." Everyone gave a slight laugh. "But tonight she will be faced with a big decision to think about." Norrington said as he walked over to Nicole. "Miss Simerson, may I have your hand in marriage?" He asked.

Nicole, along with everyone at the table was shocked. The only thing she could say along with some nervous laughter was "Ummmmmm..." Governor Swan was quick to help her. "Of course we don't expect you to answer right away. You need time to think about it." He said. After that, everyone began to leave while saying their congrats to Nicole. "Miss Simerson, I know you have yet to make your decision but please go ahead and hang on to this." Norrington said as he helped her into the carriage. He pulled out a beautiful, diamond encrusted engagement ring and slid it onto her finger. "Norrington, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said. He shut the door and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe he asked you to marry him!" Elizabeth said as she examined the rock on her hand.

" I know, and he did it in front of very important people. So now if I don't say "yes" I will be shamed." Nicole sighed. " You're in the same situation I was." Elizabeth said. "Yeah, but you go to go with Will because you weren't asked in public." Nicole pouted as she walked over to the window. "What am I going to do?" She sighed as she leaned against the window pane. "It will all turn out ok, I promise." Elizabeth assured her friend as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...what's that." Nicole blurted as she pointed out at the bay. There was a ship far off in the distance that was barely visible. How Nicole was able to see it shocked Elizabeth. "It cant be!" Elizabeth gasped. "What!? What is it!?" Nicole asked. "the Black Pearl." Elizabeth replied.

_**There is the second chapter! Like I said it probably wasn't all that good but the next one will be because Jack is in it. Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the reviews. I hope to get more for this one too! Here is chappie 2**

_**2. I Recognize You**_

"I have to go tell Will." Elizabeth said as she put on her coat. "But you're not allowed out after dark. If they catch you, you will be in big trouble!" Nicole said. "I do it all the time. Don't worry, but you have to stay here." Elizabeth said as she opened the door to the bedroom. "What!? Why!?" Nicole asked angrily. She knew she could handle sneaking out more than Elizabeth could but yet she was getting treated like a child. "Because if you go, there is a bigger chance we will get caught. So stay here." Elizabeth said as she exited the room. "Nobody is going to tell me what to do." Nicole said to herself as she grabbed a white coat and put it on over her nightgown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she was outside of the house, she started off toward the docks so she could get a better look at the pearl. All the lights in the town were out except for a candle or two that were burning in the windows here in there. It gave the town an eerie feel to it. The only sound to be heard was the barking of a dog in the distance and the ocean water hitting against the docks that she was now nearing.

She could still vaguely see the Black Pearl in the distance under the moonlight. The night fog was starting to come in making the ship look even more spookier than it already was. _"I can't believe that the real Black Pearl from Lizzie's stories is really here!" _Nicole thought as the wind began to blow, making her long black hair blow arcoss her face. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to her the foot steps approaching her. " 'Ello luv." a deep voice said. Nicole was so startled that she lost her balance and began to fall. Right before she was about to hit the water the person grabbed her arm and yanked her back up. "That be a close on there lass." he said as he pulled her back on to the dock. "Thank you so much." She said smiling as she spun around to face the man.

When she saw him her smile faded into an expression of complete and utter shock. He had on an old hat that sat upon a red bandana that kept his hair, that was in braids, in place. There were different little trinquets in his hair along with beads. He was wearing an old brown coat, a white shirt, dark brown boots, dark blue pants that had a sash tied around the waist. Around his waist was also a belt that held a compass, a gun, and his sword. But the one thing that really caught her attention, were his eyes. They were a dark brown color and they were outlined in Kohl. This made his eyes stand out even more and made him look even more mysterious. _"This couldn't be the guy from Lizzie's stories, could it? Captain Jack Sparrow?"_ She asked herself.

"Are ye ok luv?" Jack asked, a little confused at why she was staring at him so hard. He knew he had a big affect on women but never this big. "Are you Jack Sparrow!?" Nicole blurted out, without even answering Jack. "Cap'n, please luv." He said. "I was right! You are the guy from Elizabeth's stories!" Nicole squealed excitedly. "Elizabeth? Do you mean Elizabeth Swan?" He asked eagerly. "Yes, I live with her. She is my best friend." Nicole replied. "Then you know Will Turner?" He asked. Nicole noded in response. "Good, Take me to him." Jack said. "Sure, follow me." Nicole would have usually snapped at a man for commanding her to do something like that but she was too excited to argue.

"May I have your name missy?" Jack asked her. "Nicole Simerson or Nikky for short." She said over her shoulder as she continued to lead Jack to the Blacksmith's Shop. "What a pretty name for such a beautiful girl." Jack said, working his charm. He could hear her giggle as he watched her long black hair move from side to side across her back. Jack was just about to go around a corner when Nicole grabbed his arm and flung him against the wall into the shadows. They watched as some soldiers in red coats, carring guns walked by. "Thanks for that luv." He said following her again. "No problem" She replied. "But I have a good feeling that you aren't supposed to be out here either." He said as she turned to face him. "There are rules that say I am not to, but I don't always abide by those rules." She said as she gave him a grin and continued to walk.

Soon they were at the Blacksmith's Shop. Jack and Nicole enterd the shop, giving Will and Elizabeth a scare. "Jack!" They both replied. Elizabeth turned her attention to Nicole. "Nikky, you were supposed to stay at home!" She said rushing over to Nicole and grabbing her by the arm as she started to pull her away from Jack. Elizabeth knew Jack all to well and she didn't want Nicole to get mixed up with him. "If it wasn't for this lovely lass sneaking out she would have never found me and I wouldn't have been able to find my way here." Jack said as he grabbed Nicole by the shoulder and pulled her back to him.

"Why are you here Jack?" Will asked his old friend. "I need somewhere to stay." He said, finally releasing Nicole and retreating to a chair in the corner. "I don't know if I can help you there Jack, there really isn't anywhere that I can hide you." Will said. "Why can't he just stay here? No one ever comes here except you." Nicole suggested. "An excellent idea! I'm beginning to like you more and more luv."Jack said, giving her a grin. "I guess that could work." Will said, "Then it's settled. I am to stay here for the night." Jack said as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, me and Nikky need to be getting back before anyone notices that we are gone. Bye Will, I will see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she kissed Will goodbye. "What? No "bye" for dear 'ol Jack?" Jack asked. "Bye." Elizabeth replied as she started walking to the door. "Goodbye Will, Goodbye Captain Sparrow." She said giving them a smlie and following Elizabeth out the door. "That is one nice looking lass." Jack said smiling after the girls had left. "Don't even think about it Jack. You're better off just staying away from her." Will told him sternly.

**I think that this chapter is alot better than the first one. But the next is even better I think, you will just have to wait and read it. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This chapter was my fav to write so far. Thank you guys for all the reviews by the way!**

**3. Dance With Me**

"Ladies, may I come in?" Anne, a maid, asked from outside the door. "Yes, come in." Nicole said as she layed out a dress on the bed. Anne came in carrying two blue boxes that were held together with a gold ribbon. "What are those!?" Elizabeth asked excitedly as she walked from the closet to stand near Nicole. "The Gouvenor asked me to deliver these to you." Anne said as she handed the boxes to the girls. They eagerly accepted them and began to tear off the ribbons.

Inside the boxes was a masquerade mask. "Oh my gosh! They are beautiful!" Elizabeth gasped. Her mask was a basic white with pink dots and swirls decorating it, and a pink ribbon. "Yes they are!" Nicole agreed. Her's was white with gold and silver designs and a red ribbon. "Where is my father anyway, Anne?"

Elizabeth asked her as she set the mask back into the box. "He has already left for the party. He said he had to talk to the Commodore." Anne answered. The girls thanked her for bringing the gifts up and then Anne exited the room. "I'm going to go ahead and get ready." Nicole said as she walked over to her dress. "Me too." Elizabeth said, going to the closet to find a dress. Nicole put on a red velvet dress trimmed in gold and white lace. Elizabeth picked out a gold dress with white lace. Both girls put their hair in buns. Elizabeth had a tight bun while Nicole had a loose bun with bits of hair hanging down. Before they left Nicole applied kohl to her eyes and red lipstick on her lips. Elizabeth prefered not to wear makeup. "We need to put on the masks." Nicole reminded Elizabeth before she walked out the door. "You're right, I almost forgot." She said as she and Nicole put on their masks. After they had tied them on they went downstairs to get into the carriage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two look beautiful." Gouvenor Swan said as he hugged Nicole and Elizabeth. "So I am asumeing that you like the masks?" He asked. "Yes!" They both assured him. "I'm glad you do. They look amazing on you." He said, while picking up a glass of wine.

"May I have this dance?" Elizabeth turned around to see Will with a mask on, with his hand stretched out to her. "Of course." She said as she curtsied and took Will's hand as he took her out onto the dancefloor. "Would you mind giving me the honorof this dance?" Nicole spun around to see Commodore Norrington dressed in a blue and glod suit and a mask. "Yes." Nicole said as she curtsied and followed him out onto the dancefloor.

"You look lovely tonight Nicole." Norrington said as they danced. "Thank you Commodore. You look very nice as well." Nicole returned the compliment. "Not to pester you, but have you made your decision yet?" He asked eagerly. "Not yet." Nicole sighed. "Well, that is ok. I don't want you to think that you have to rush." He assured her. The Commodore looked to his side and noticed the Gouvener was gesturing for him to come over. "Will you excuse me." The Commodore asked. Nicole noded and he took off.

Nicole stood there for a moment in the middle of the floor, not sure of what she should do. "May I have this dance?" Someone asked. She was about to turn around and see who it was but the person grabbed her and swept her across the floor. He was wearing a black mask that was outlined in white. He had on a black, hooded cape that had red on the inside. She was about to take a look at his outfit before she noticed two braids hanging from his chin. "Jack! What are you doing here!?" She asked. "Did you actually expect me to not come to a party. It just wouldn't be a party without me here, luv." He said smiling.

He glanced down at her hand and saw the ring Norrington had given her. "Are you married?" He asked curiously. "No, I am not." She replied. "Ah, so you are engaged then." He assumed. "No." She repeated. "Then why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Nicole quickly put her hand to his mouth to keep him quite. "Commodore Norrington told me to hold on to it until I decide to say yes or no."She sighed. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that the Commodore asked you to marry him?" He asked. Nicole noded. "Well, he has good taste, but he's not your type." Jack said. "Oh he's not? Then do tell me Mr. Sparrow, what is my type?" She asked curiously. "Somebody who is tan, handsome, rouge, and brave." He said proudly. "You mean you." She corrected him. "You said it luv, not me." He smiled.

There was a long pause between the two of them before Nicole broke it. "Where are you going when you leave here?" She asked. "I'm going to look for a chest." He said. Nicole was quite for awhile, and then she blurted out, "Take me with you." "What?" Jack asked, confused. "Take me with you, and teach me to be a pirate." Nicole said. "Sorry love but no can do. I dont have the time to watch after you and teach you how to fight." He started. "But I am old enough to take care of myself." She told him. "I'd love to lass, but no." He said once again.

She jerked her hands away from him and was about to tell him off, but they were suddenly surrounded by soldiers with guns. Norrington broke through the circle of men and snatched the mask off of Jack's face. "Come back have you Mr. Sparrow?" Norrington asked. "I had to mate, I didn't want you to miss me." Jack said. "Take him away. This time you wont escape." Norrington said. Nicole watched as Jack was carried off to jail.

**Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!!! Im back! Im sorry it has been a long time since I have updated this story but I had alot of school things to take care of and now Im out of school so now I will update more. Here is the 4th chapter so I hope you enjoy.

4. Take me away

"Here you go Mr. Sparrow." The guard said as he tosed Jack into the cell and locked it. "You wont escape this time." he said before walking up the stairs and standing outside the door. Jack looked around to see some other prisoners who looked as if they had been there for weeks. He didn't want to end up looking like that. Jack walked over to a corner in the cell and started to think of ways to escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Norrington asked as he walked over to Nicole. "Yes, I'm fine." Nicole said, giving him a fake smile. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked her. "No, I'll be fine. Goodnight Commodore." Nicole said as she exited the building. She started walking down the dusty dirt road to her home. "How dare he think I'm incapable of taking care of myself." She said to no one while she continued ot stomp through the streets in the dark. "He thinks he's sooo...CURSE THESE SHOES!!!!" She yelled, pulling off the shoes that were killing her feet. By the time she had reached the house she had cooled off a bit. "I have to get off this island one way or another. This life is not ment for me. I'd hace to convince Jack if I ever want to get away from her." Nicole said walkling up the stairs to her room. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She stopped on the top step of the stairs to think it through. "And that is exactly what I'll do." She said as she rushed into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been what seemed like hours to Jack since he was thrown in that nasty cell. He had tried all sorts of things to try and escape, and none had worked. "There has got to be a way out of this bloody cell." He said to no one. The rest of the prisoners had been taking away not to long ago. It must had been their time to go. Jack was becoming fustrated with been in that little cell. He began to pace around, back and forth, trying to figure out a way to escape that hadn't already failed. He walked over to the cell door and wraped his hands around the bars as he looked out, still thinking. Suddenly, a guard came tumbling down the staris. Jack's attention went from thinking to the scene in an instant. He could see a shadow making its way down the stairs. They were covered in a cloak so he couldn't tell who they were. They reached down and removed the keys from the guard's pocket. "Oy! Do you think that you could help me out here?" Jack asked as he pointed at the lock. "And I thought ou didn't need me." The voice said, as the person removed the cloak. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Simerson." Jack said, admiring her ner look. Nicole was wearing a white pesent top with a golden colored corset around it, brown pants that stopped above her knees, black high heeled boots that came 4 inches below the keens, and what seemed like the back of a white cream colored dress that was connected with her pants. "Aren't you a beautiful site to see." Jack said leaning on the bars. "Thanks." Nicole siad as she walked over to his cell dangling the keys in front of her. Jack reached out his hand. "I don't think so Mr. Sparrow. Not until you promise me something in return." She said holding the keys further away from him. "And what might that be, luv?" He asked. "You take me with you." She said. "But..." He began but Nicole started jingling the keys, tempting him.. "Fine." he said. "Now that wasn't so hard was it Jack?" She said unlocking his cell. "Cap'n please, luv." He corrected her. As soon as he was out of the cell Jack grabbed his effects and Nicole grabbed her cloak and put it back on. They peeked around outside before they exited. "So what is the plan?" Nicole asked as the slid in between the shadows of two buildings. "To get to the Pearl as fast as we can." Jack said. "And then what?" Nicole asked. "I'll explain that later." Jack said running across the street. After a couple of minutes they reached the docks. They started pushing a row boat into the water when a soldier came running toward them. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He demanded. Before he could say another word Nicole had slammed on oar against his head, causing him to pass out on the docks. "You really want to get off this island don't you?" Jack asked smiling. "You don't know how bad." She said as they got into the row boat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been Cap'n? We were just about to come after you." Gibbs said helping Jack aboard. "I had a minor set back." Jack said leaning over the side of the ship and helped Nicole up. The crew stared at her. "Ummm...Cap'n who is that?" Gibbs asked. "This is Nicole Simerson she is going to be our new ship mate." Jack said putting an arm around her shoulders. Nicole was getting nervous with everyone starring at her. "Why?" Pintel asked. "She helped me get out of jail and this was part of the deal. So don't aske questions." He told the crew. THey were still looking at her, woundering why Jack had brung a woman aboard, even though she was fun to look at. "Stop looking at her at get to work." Jack said as he walked over to the wheel. "Jack, you said that you were going to tell me where we we're going." Nicole reminded Jack as she followed him to the whell. "Ah, good question. Listen up everyone! We are going to go find Black smokes chest." Jack said to them. "What's in it Cap'n?" Gibbs asked "Inside the chest is a power. A power that Black Smoke had that helped him defeat all those ships and towns. It is siad that after Black Smoke was about to die that he somehow put his power in a chest and gave it to his crew to burry on an island so no one could have it. But I am going to find it and it is going to help me get rid of Davy Jones." Jack said. "He is still after you?" Nicole asked. "Yes luv, but hopefully not after this." He said, grabbing the wheel. "What's are heading?" Gibbs asked. Jack pulled out his compass from his side and watched the arrow spin. "West." He said.

There you go. I hope it was good. I am going to change the summery of it but the story is still going to be the same. Please Review!!!!


End file.
